H&G
by Cebrina Cullen
Summary: UNA PRUEBA DE AMORTENTIA...UNA VERDADESRA PRUEBA DE AMOR.ANEXO DE BUSCANDO UN MUGGLE EN SLYTHERIN


Oliver Wood dejó la escoba a un lado, cuando notó que un par de muggles se quedaron mirando con asombro. ¡Otra vez lo había arruinado! Respiró tratando de aparentar normalidad y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban todos.

Ginny Weasley fue la primera en hablar.

-Otra vez llegas tarde.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó tratando de sentarse lejos de ella.

-¿Lo trajiste?- Esa fue la voz de Harry Potter quien se encontraba escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Oliver Wood se asustó.

-Lo tengo aquí. - dijo nervioso. Miró alrededor asegurándose que nadie los observara y lentamente extrajo de su capa el diminuto paquete. - El hechizo que lo protege termina a la media noche...- susurró Oliver.

Ginny asintió mirándolo con ansiedad. Tomó el paquete con delicado cuidado y verificó en el reloj. Les quedaban exactamente cinco horas para terminarlo todo...

-¿Quieren otra cerveza? – Ofreció Oliver. Pero nadie contestó, ya que en ese instante... La puerta del local se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar un corriente de viento en conjunto de agua nieve, tras ella se vieron las caras sonrosadas por el frío exterior de Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet. Al parecer por el semblante de Alicia, algo muy extraño o malo ocurría a las afueras de aquel local. Al ver que están Oliver Wood y Ginny Weasley, se les acercan a conversar.

-¡Vaya, Wood no esperábamos verte por aquí! Al menos no después de saber que has sido elegido para formar parte de la reserva de Puddlemere United.-le dijo muy contenta Alicia alzando un abrazo a su antiguo capitán de quidditch.

-Sólo estoy de paso, saben? Visitando a la familia y amigos…- les respondía a las chicas que miraban con atención cada gesto de Wood, al no terminar la oración miraron a Ginny, como preguntando si era a ella a quién estaba visitando.-… y he pasado por aquí, me encontré con Ginny Weasley.- esto ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que las palabras se le amontonaban y sonaron muy tiritantes al salir de su boca.

Ginny sintió que Harry tiraba de su túnica para que se alejara un poco de Spinnet, Johnson y Wood. Miro agradecida a Oliver a los ojos y se disculpo aclarando que debía apartar una mesa para esperar a Hermione Granger y su hermano, Ronald Weasley. Se sentaron hasta el final de la estancia, entre un gran tabique de madera oscura y antigua y una ventana sin vista al exterior por culpa de la nieve. A mesa redonda ocupaba poco espacio a pesar de que era para ocho personas, parecía más bien que era para dos. Ginny se sentó dándoles la espalda a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela para poder hablar tranquilamente con Harry. Era evidente su preocupación y esto a Harry le tenía angustiado, no le gustaba que ginny se enterase o involucrara en sus planes contra Voldemort. No porque no confiase en ella, sino que su pensar era, que entre menos supiera de lo que el hacia en sus ausencias, seria mas seguro. Todos sabían que entre ellos durante el sexto año de escuela.

No debes temer, nunca dejare que te hagan daño…- dijo harry en un susurro a su oído. Se había sentado en la silla a su lado. Ginny se iba a girar para responderle, pero Harry la detuvo.-… No te gires, quédate así y escúchame con atención. Eres solo mía, mi familia mi confidente, mi mayor felicidad-la voz de Harry se quebró- y no podría perdonarme si algo te ocurre a ti. Vengare la muerte de Fred sea como sea, si he de arriesgar mi vida por proteger a quienes siempre me han tratado como un hijo hermano y su primer y único amor, lo haré…

No puedo permitir que luches solo, tanto como yo te pertenezco, tu me perteneces a mi y tampoco, podré soportar que te vayas de mi vida sin haber disfrutado de amaneceres o de un crepúsculo, de discusiones y reconciliaciones. Tu lo has dicho, somos familia desde el día en que nos conocimos.-Ginny se gira quedando de frente a Harry, aun sin saber con la certeza a que distancia estaban sus ojos ella miro directamente a ellos.- Tengo una teoría con respecto a Ron, Hermione y tu. Los que se hacen llamar "magos" en el mundo muggle ocupan las palabras 'Abra Cadabra' y es, en cierto modo, una derivación de 'Avada Kedavra'… estas palabras significan 'Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo'.

¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto? No lo entiendo…

Es como la mariposa: de oruga a capullo y desde ahí sale a volar…no se cómo explicarme... espera.-suspiro profundo y continuo.- te hiciste amigo de Ron desde que lo conociste en el viaje a Hogwarts el Primer Año (el es el Padre), después de que lucharon contra el Troll para salvar a Hermione nació la amistad entre ustedes tres (ella es el Hijo) y por ultimo, tu sobreviviste al Avada… y volverás a sobrevivir a Voldemort (por que eres el Espíritu Santo o la Mariposa, vida nueva o buenas noticias).

Harry quedo asombrado ante aquella explicación de la hipótesis de cómo sobreviviría él ante las manos del mago mas tenebroso del mundo mágico. A él jamás se le habría ocurrido aquella idea, siempre actuó y luego pensó. Toco la mejilla de Ginny con las yemas de sus dedos bajando hasta sus labios, quiso besarla, pero se limito a decir que era mejor que subiera a su habitación y que luego iría a verla. Antes de que Ginny se levantar de su asiento, la puerta se volvió a abrir y el frió corrió por todo el local, que poco a poco se llenaba de calor.

Se acerco a la mesa una chica que estudiaba también Hogwarts. Se sentó frente a Ginny y le entrego una pequeña caja y dos pergaminos. Ginny no entendía qué sucedía, sabia perfectamente quién era y su relación no fue buena, gracias a que ella en sexto curso de Harry se enamoro del él y le hizo una poción de amor, pero que accidentalmente bebió su hermano Ron.

Hola… sabes esto no es nada fácil, pero hoy en día ya nada es fácil, con o sin magia. Admito haber hecho la poción y lamento que él no me haya elegido a mi, pero si te Eligio a ti es porque realmente te ama. No lo eches a perder…

Romilda¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba acá?

Ron me lo dijo y te he traído este presente, aunque es para ti y para Harry. Los pergaminos explican todo. Les deseo éxito…cuídense.- se levanto del asiento Romilda Vane.

¿A dónde vas?- la atajo Ginny antes de que se fuera.

A América, en busca de… libertad, si es eso, sino de laguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a esta guerra. Adiós.-salio con paso firme, decidido tras la puerta que la llevaba hacia un frío y desconocido destino.

Harry le susurro a Ginny en el oído que la amaba y que era mejor que esperaran a los demás en la habitación, subieron lenta y silenciosamente las escaleras hasta la habitación y se encontraron ante la sorpresa de que ya se hallaban ahí Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Parvati y Padma Patil, y Ernie Mcmillan.

-No quisimos molestarlos, creímos que era mejor esperar acá arriba.- dijo Ernie abrazando a Ginny, harry se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad y se abrazo con Hermione y Ron.

- Casi nos descubre, en el camino tuvimos algunos problemas para llegar pero gracias a Hermione logramos escapar con mucha ventaja.- Harry vio que Padma tenia un corte en el borde lateral de su brazo derecho.- No te preocupes, fue solo algo que me paso rozando.

- ¿Oliver llego a tiempo, trajo consigo el paquete?- Pregunto Hermione.

-El no cambiara y es mejor así…-le respondió Ginny.-Es hora de que los abramos.

-Antes debo decirles algo: amo a Ginny más que a mi propia vida y si algo me sucede, ustedes deben cuidarla como a ustedes mismos. Si todo esto se resuelve a nuestro favor…- Harry miro a Ginny, le tomo las manos.- Ginny te juro que me casare contigo.-La tomo de los brazos y la beso dulcemente en los labios todos se quedaron atónitos. Después de aquella demostración tan fiel de amor, se prepararon. Era medianoche, era la hora de abrir el paquete…


End file.
